


Strung

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!lay, Genderswap, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, fem!baekhyun, fem!xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: [Prompt #G56] Sometimes falling is inevitable.





	Strung

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a lot longer, but circumstances being what they were, I had to condense. Please don't think it takes anything from the finished work because I still love it.

The lights of the city bleed through sheer curtains, staining the cream carpet with subdued shades of neon pinks and oranges. It’s the only light in the room, but it’s all they need. Baekhee slides her fingers through the damp strands of her girlfriend’s hair, nails scraping just a little as Yixin crawls up to leave a breathless kiss on her lips. There’s a smile on her lips too, and Baekhee can’t help nipping at it, enjoying the way Yixin shudders.

Yixin is flushed, her cheeks a rosy pink and her lips wet from more than just a simple kiss. Baekhee adores how satisfied her Yixin is, how clingy and cuddly she gets after sex even when she knows Baekhee is dying for a shower.

“It’s this sticky heat,” Baekhee tries to explain.

Yixin still pouts, trying her best to keep Baekhee pinned to their bed. Baekhee doesn’t really put up a fight, her wrists pushed against lavender sheets as Yixin sits on her hips. It really is sticky, and they were both sweaty _before_ they’d fallen into bed, but Yixin doesn’t seem to mind as much as Baekhee does.

“You weren’t complaining when my tongue was inside you,” Yixin reminds Baekhee with a mischievous grin.

Baekhee groans a little. It’s not like she needs reminding. Her body is still coming down from it, gently bringing her into a peaceful post-orgasmic bliss. All she needs is a damn shower. “Your tongue isn’t in me _now_ ,” Baekhee tells Yixin.

Yixin gives Baekhee a soft roll of her eyes before sitting up. Baekhee’s gaze naturally gravitates to her girlfriend’s generous chest. She slides her fingers up Yixin’s sides and to her tits, her thumbs brushing over Yixin’s nipples. There’s no reaction on Yixin’s face - mostly because she’s used to Baekhee lavishing her chest with attention - but Baekhee sees the way her skin pebbles, and her own chest swells with pride.

“You can shower with me,” Baekhee offers.

“You know showering at night keeps me awake,” Yixin chides. She shakes her head, her hair spilling over her shoulder.

Baekhee tugs at a strand. “Not if I help you relax,” Baekhee cajoles, lifting herself so she can wrap her arms around her girlfriend. There’s an unimpressed look on Yixin’s face. “You’ll be asleep before you know it.”

Yixin leans down, her nose pushing lightly against Baekhee’s. “We both know that would only mean you’d need another shower.”

“But you’d be asleep when I took it,” Baekhee reminds her.

“Which means you wouldn’t be in bed with me,” Yixin murmurs, leaning in just enough to leave a light kiss on Baekhee’s lips. “And you should _always_ be in bed with me.”

Baekhee kisses Yixin again. “You’re right.”

Yixin’s responding smile is stunning, and Baekhee is caught off guard at the urgency in Yixin’s next kiss, the two of them falling back onto the mattress with a soft bounce. Baekhee has lost the battle, but it sure doesn’t taste like defeat.

Baekhee takes her time, enjoying the weight of Yixin on top of her even if there’s a layer of sweat between them. Just as her hand is making its way down to the swell of Yixin’s ass, Yixin pulls up. She braces her palms on either side of Baekhee’s head, lower lip caught in her teeth.

“I’m having lunch with Minseon tomorrow,” Yixin says, head tilted to the side.

“Oh,” Baekhee exhales. “Did she ask - or?” Baekhee inquires.

“I did,” Yixin answers. Then she rolls to the side, her leg hooking around Baekhee’s enough to bring Baekhee with her. She slides her fingers through Baekhee’s hair, bringing them face to face. “I was thinking,” Yixin begins, moving her leg so it’s between Baekhee’s and moving it up. Baekhee lets out a small gasp at the pressure. “Maybe you could cook tomorrow night and I’ll see if she wants to come over.”

Baekhee hums softly, pretending to think it over, like the idea of Minseon being in their apartment doesn’t make her throat close up with desire. She’s been over before; she’s been over quite often, actually.

“And maybe,” Yixin adds, her words trailing off as she slides her fingers along the curve of Baekhee’s hip, “we could have that talk.”

Baekhee sucks in a sharp breath, a sudden flurry of butterflies taking flight in her belly. She licks over her lips, eyes caught on her girlfriend’s face. Yixin looks resolute, unyielding, and that helps calm Baekhee’s nerves. If Yixin is sure, then there’s nothing to worry about.

“Yeah, okay,” Baekhee breathes out. “Okay.”

 

The first time Baekhee and Yixin met Minseon was at an outdoor music festival just over six months ago. Baekhee and Yixin have always had an eager, somewhat adventurous sex life, and inviting people into their bed wasn’t a new thing by far. Minseon, with her shy smiles and warm touches, was an obvious choice for both of them. It was easy to approach her, easy to close in around her as they danced to see if there was any interest. And there was. Minseon had rolled with it, let them lead with her right behind until they were all back in one tiny motel room, making use of the small bed, and then the shower. The next morning, while picking at the edible parts of the free motel breakfast, they learned Minseon didn’t live far from then.

They hadn’t intended on keeping contact, but both Yixin and Baekhee ended up with Minseon’s number in their phones, and it was oh so easy to text her just because. A few texts led to partial phone conversations. A week later, Minseon was in their bed again, this time wrapped in high quality sheets, and trembling with Baekhee’s mouth between her legs and Yixin knelt over her face.

They’ve never really talked about it in the months since then. It’s just happened. Minseon has wiggled into their lives and she fits there. They don’t have a name for it. Baekhee supposes there isn’t really a name for what this arrangement is. Not that it matters. Or rather, not that it mattered _then_. Because now it does.

Baekhee had been the one to bring it up one morning after Minseon had slipped out of their bed to start a pot of coffee. She’d confessed in a hushed voice, her lips brushing along the curve of Yixin’s ear, that she wanted to keep Minseon. That she wanted her to stay.

Baekhee had almost been afraid Yixin wouldn’t feel the same. But she did. They didn’t have the time to talk about it then because Minseon had padded back into the room, her bare hips swaying softly as she pulled her long hair from her face.

Yixin had tugged Minseon down onto the mattress, sharing a loaded look with Baekhee before they both made Minseon forget all about her coffee.

 

Minseon has a glass of wine cradled in her fingers, deep red sloshing slightly against the inside as a soft laugh ripples through her. Baekhee is a little transfixed by the image across from her. Yixin has her chair slid next to Minseon’s at the dining table, and her hand is running teasingly down Minseon’s bare arm. The food is gone and the table cleared. All that’s left is the barely touched wine bottle and Yixin’s abandoned glass. Baekhee takes a sip from her own glass, attempting to look nonchalant as she slips her bare toes up the length of Minseon’s leg beneath the table.

Minseon sends her a dark look, bottom lip captured in her teeth. Yixin is the one laughing this time.

“Still flirting like a high schooler,” Yixin jests.

Baekhee feigns offense with a scrunch of her nose. “I’ve come a long way since high school,” she replies, a pout settling on her lips.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Yixin groans. “You know I can’t resist you when you pout at me.”

Baekhee knows. It’s why it’s an important part of her arsenal. And it never seems to lose its power. Lucky for her because she tends to get her nose into all sorts of trouble. This time, the trouble she wants to be in involves Minseon, Yixin and a newly washed set of plum egyptian cotton sheets. But that part can wait.

Minseon is the one who pulls Baekhee out of her pout, by reaching forward to set her glass of wine on the table, her fingers now traveling over the top of Baekhee’s wrist. Baekhee turns her hand over, allowing Minseon to grab around her wrist. There’s a knowing, teasing smile on Minseon’s pink lips. She’s gotten really good at learning what Baekhee likes, and Minseon has no shame in using any of it.

This is the part of the night where dessert is served in the bedroom and lasts until the early hours of the morning. But not tonight. A flash of uncertainty brushes over Minseon’s features when Yixin gently pulls her away from Baekhee.

“Not yet,” Yixin purrs, also scooting her chair back to give Minseon more space.

Minseon tilts her head, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s going on?”

“We just want to talk,” Baekhee informs her in as non-threatening a voice as she can. Or at least she thinks it’s non-threatening, but she could be wrong, because Minseon looks a bit threatened.

“Ok,” Minseon replies, eyes darting between Baekhee and Yixin before finally settling on Baekhee.

As much as Baekhee would like to walk over and sit herself on Minseon’s lap to comfort her, she doesn’t. She crosses her legs instead, folding her hands in her lap. “We’ve been thinking,” she begins, “Yixin and I, about you.” Baekhee swallows and looks toward her girlfriend.

Yixin is a picture of serenity. There’s a smile curling her lips and she winks at Baekhee as if this isn’t turning Baekhee into a bundle of nerves. The brat. Sometimes Yixin’s self-assuredness drives Baekhee crazy.

“What about me?” Minseon asks, her feet sliding beneath her chair and her arms crossing defensively over her chest.

“How much we like you,” Yixin answers without a pause.

Her words melt some of the tension out of Minseon’s posture, so Baekhee continues. “We know we said this was a no strings attached arrangement, but -”

“There are strings,” Yixin finishes.

“Lots of strings,” Baekhee adds.

Minseon doesn’t react for a moment, but when she does, she lets out a long sigh of relief, her cheeks puffed out as she sinks down in her chair. “You two scared the shit out of me,” she half laughs. “I thought I was about to get dumped.”

“No fucking way,” Baekhee blurts out.

“So does this mean you’ll be ours?” Yixin inquires, as if the answer isn’t obvious. But Baekhee understands. She wants to hear it too.

“Of course I will!” Minseon exclaims. “But you two are mine, too.”

“Completely,” Baekhee says unabashedly.

Minseon reaches out and this time Baekhee is out of her seat in a flash, sitting herself right down on Minseon’s lap. Minseon’s arms wrap around Baekhee’s waist just as Baekhee presses a soft kiss to Minseon’s lips.

When Baekhee pulls away, she sees Yixin’s face closing in. She watches as Yixin licks her way into Minseon’s mouth, a hand curling in the strands of Minseon’s hair. Minseon sighs softly and Baekhee’s heart feels full. Content.

This, she thinks, is how they were meant to be.

 

Three Months Later

Baekhee feels like misery. There’s a steady pounding in her head that goes along with the feeling of nausea roiling around in her stomach. She knew there was a bug going around at the office and thought she’d be safe if she took extra vitamins. It didn’t work.

She wraps the comforter tighter around herself, curling up into as small a ball as she can on the couch. It’s minutes later, as she’s beginning to nod off, that she hears keys in the door and the sound of it opening. She doesn’t bother opening her eyes. It’s not uncommon for Yixin to have lunch at home because she works nearby.

“Hey baby,” Baekhee hears, and the voice makes her eyes pop open in surprise.

It’s Minseon. She sits on the coffee table in front of Baekhee, reaching forward to run her fingers through Baekhee’s tangled hair.

“I brought some soup for you,” she says softly. “Do you need help sitting up?”

Baekhee probably doesn’t, but she nods anyway. She enjoys the feel of Minseon’s hands on her, helping Baekhee into a sitting position. The rooms spins a little, but when it comes into focus, all Baekhee sees is Minseon.

There’s a small frown on Minseon’s face as she presses the back of her hand on Baekhee’s forehead. “I’ve got you, my darling,” Minseon says as she takes out a container of hot soup from the bag beside her. “You’ll be better in no time.”

Baekhee lets Minseon spoon feed her without shame. As miserable as she feels, this part is pretty great. She feels warm inside, and not just because of the soup. That feeling only expands as Yixin walks into their apartment, pausing to see Minseon and Baekhee in the living room.

She rushes over, dropping a kiss on both their foreheads. “I’d have come sooner if I knew you’d be stopping by,” Yixin comments, sitting next to Baekhee so Baekhee can list against her.

Minseon holds up another spoonful of soup for Baekhee. “I just wanted to make sure Baekhee was getting enough fluids,” she replies. “I feel bad about not being able to come last night, but -”

“Hey,” Baekhee cuts in. “You don’t need to explain,” she tells Minseon.

Minseon huffs, but doesn’t press the matter. They all know Minseon is just frustrated because she isn’t with them as much as she wants to be now that the boundaries have been lifted. Minseon’s even been trying to find someone to take over her lease so she can move in with them like they discussed over a month ago.

It won’t be long, Baekhee reminds herself. And then they’ll all be together and they’ll buy a house and adopt a dozen puppies and everything will be perfect. Until then, she lets Minseon feed her and Yixin pet through her hair, untangling some of the worst bits as she goes.

She can be patient, because, after all, she’s already surrounded by love. It’s all she needs.


End file.
